Plenty of Time
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Set during seventh season. No Kira. Martha and Lionel must share a secret.


Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lionel and Lana stood at the pick up gate of the airport. Clark had gotten a call the past morning from Martha telling him that she was going to be coming home for a while,he didn't know how long though. Lionel of course tagged along insisting they take his limo. As the group stood they all thought it was taking much to long so they went off to see if the flight was delayed, Lionel stayed and waited. A second later the doors opened and a large wave of people left the terminal the last to walk out was Martha who's face lit up the second she saw Lionel.

"Lionel!" Martha yelled with glee as she ran into his arms, Lionel openly took her into his arms.

Once Lionel put Martha down they looked into eachothers eyes.

"They didn't suspect anything when you insisted on coming to get me?" Martha asked with a grin.

"No they did not." Lionel replied with a grin of his own.

"Where are they?"

"Checking to see about your flight."

"Nobodys looking at us?" Martha asked.

"No not a soul is here but us."

"Good." Martha said as she bit her lip and covered Lionel's lips with her own.

The two broke apart abruptly at the sound off footsteps and the ever recognizable sound of Lois.

"I told you, Smallville. We should have just waited the plane had landed the second we looked at the flight times." Lois was saying as they all round a corner to see Martha looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Clark yelled the second he saw his mother.

"Mrs. Kent!" The three girls beamed with smiles.

They all hugged Martha and talked for a second before they got the rest of Martha's belongings and left to get something to eat. The restaurant was a small, family pizza parlor, Lionel had offered to pay for everyone but Clark insisted that he would pay. Two large pizzas were ordered and as they all waited for the food to come they all asked Martha about Washington.

"Meet any hot men out in Washington?" Lois asked causing her to get looks and a light slap on the arm by Chloe. "What!" Was all Lois could say.

"No I didn't meet any hot men in Washington." Martha replied with a sarcastic tinge to her voice.

"Oh come on Mrs. Kent! You know what when you get back to Washington you are going to run into some hot guy or so help me God!" Lois replied a little to loudly.

Everyone began to bust out in laughter but stopped once Martha replied.

"Actually I don't plan on going back to Washington." Martha said.

"What why?" Clark asked.

"Theres nothing in Washington for me and I felt like I was doing more here. Besides the people that I love and care about are here to." Martha said to Clark.

"Are you sure, mom?"

"I am."

"Ok." Was all that Clark said. It was also the last thing said up until they all got back to the farm.

At the farm Clark carried Martha's stuff up to her room.

"We are going to go and see a movie do you want to come," Lana asked.

"No you four go and fun I think I just want to sit and rest for a while." Martha replied to the four young adults.

"Ok bye, mom." Clark said as he left.

After the four left the only two left were Martha and Lionel.

"So what are we going to do?" Martha asked as her and Lionel went and sat on the couch.

"I am not sure. What do you wish to do?" Lionel asked.

"I wish to spend sometime with the man I have been missing for a long time." Martha smiled at Lionel.

The two met eachother with such eagerness that the couple almost couldn't handle it, but let up to only meet eachother again.

"Do you love me?" Martha asked Lionel as she pulled away from Lionel.

"Ofcourse I love you, Martha. I have always loved you." Lionel replied as he looked into Martha's eyes with utter honesty.

"Good because I love you too." Martha said as she kissed Lionel and got ontop of him in a straddling position.

Lionel groaned the second Martha layed her small, delicate hands on his chest. Being with Martha always felt like a dream, that anymoment he would wake up and see himself without her in a world of darkness. The level of heat began to rise up inside the two as if Kama had hit them with an arrow. They began to feel things that only the most right of lovers could feel. Feelings began to murge with chaste touches as the kisses deepened.

"Lionel?" Martha panted.

"Yes?" Lionel asked lightly.

"Will you make love to me?" Martha asked with every once of strenght she had.

"That is what I plan on doing." Lionel replied as he stood up with Martha in his arms.

Martha yelped at the abruptness of him picking her up. Lionel cared Martha up the stairs and to her room were he layed her on the bed gently. In a matter of seconds the clothing was littering the floor. Martha moaned lightly as Lionel entered her expertly. Before Lionel proceded he made sure the position was right and then began his movements. All that could be heard in the somewhat quiet house was light moans and the calls of anothers name in the heat of passion.

After a couple of minutes Martha changed the positon leaving her ontop. Martha leaned down and kissed Lionel as she moved over Lionel with great speed. As the two began to move with eachother in a loving yet animalistic way. Unknown to the two the others had came back from the movies.

"I can't believe that there weren't anymore showings tonight." Lois replied with an upset expression.

"Calm down, Lois we can go tomorow." Chloe and Lana said together.

They all began to laugh.

"Wait! Did you guys hear that?" Clark asked stopping the laughter.

"Heat what, Clark?" Lana asked.

"Listen." Clark replied.

The four listened and after a minute heard a light scream come from upstairs. Clark automaticly began to run up the stairs with Lana, Chloe and Lois following. Clark brokedown the door to only see Martha and Lionel naked in eachothers arms.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Clark yelled as the girls looked on with open mouths with complete embarassment written on their faces.

"CLARK!" Martha yelled as she saw and heard Clark enter the room. "We were just um we...could you please leave.!" Martha said hurriedly

Clark was about to retort back but was stopped by the girls covering his mouth and pulling him out of the room.

"We'll just be downstairs. Do whatever it is you want, no rush." Lois replied as she closed the door.

Martha and Lionel quickly washed up and got dressed and went downstairs to see a rather pissed off Clark and three very nerves looking young women. The kitchen stayed silent for atleast five minutes until Martha spoke up.

"You probably want to know what is going on." Martha said.

"You think, mom!" Clark yelled.

Martha just nodded her head and went on. "While I was in Washington I kept intouch with, Lionel. Lionel had to go down to Washington for buisness and I said he could stay with me since I had plenty of room. He did. After a while I began to think about things, mostly my feelings." Martha stopped seeing if anyone wanted to say anything. No one did. "I have had feelings for Lionel for a while now and I think one reason why I went to Washington was so I didn't have to keep confronting those feelings. With Lionel being there I realized that I...that I loved him." Martha finished.

"What?" Clark said with a confused look. "What about, dad?"

"I still love your father, Clark and always will but I need to move on. He would want me to move on."

"Yah, but not with, Lionel."

"He would want me to be happy just like I thought you would want me to be."

"I do want you to be happy..."

Martha interrupted Clark. "Well I am happy."

"Yah, you just got some." Lois tried to say under her breath but was still heard.

"That was interrupted." Martha replied sadly.

"UGH! Ok ok thats it! I want you happy, mom and if you are ok but please don't let me see what I saw tonight ever again." Clark said honestly.

"Thank you and I can't guarentee that if you keep busting down doors." Martha replied.

Another hour past as they all talked and laughed, after a minute or two Lois and Chloe left and went home. Martha was saying goodbye to Lionel infront of the door as Clark and Lana hid and watched.

"Sorry about..."

"Don't be, Martha. I love you and there is plenty of time to do that or anything else with eachother." Lionel said as he wrapped his arms around Martha.

"Good because for a minuter there I thought you would be one of those men who sleep with a woman and never call back." Martha said with a questioning look.

"I will call you tomorow at eight o'clock as your wake up call."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lionel swore as he and Martha kissed goodbye. God he could get used to kissing her.

Once Lionel left the three remaining went upstairs and went to bed. Lionel didn't lie he called the next morning at eight o'clock as Martha's wake up call and he did call everyday since then at that time. Even on the days when he didn't have to call he would just roll over and wake her with a loving kiss. They had plenty of time.


End file.
